Shipwreck Shore
Shipwreck Shore, which was once named Barnacle Cove, is now a location in Prodigy where you can obtain the Shipwreck Gem. Appearance On the map, it is seen as one ship broken in to two halves. One of which is sinking into the ocean and the other is floating and with an octopus symbol on it. In-Game Description "Defeat the Puppet Master's sea beast, a monster from the old war against the Order of Influence." Master Wizard Shipwreck Shore's master wizard is Eve, aka Captain Eve. Eve.png Eve-speech.png Old One The old boss was Captain Bully. The new boss however, is named Old One. It is a giant, royal blue sea monster with a gaping purple mouth, small eyes, and five visible red tentacles covered in suckers. The Old One has a red spiky tuft on its body, along with a sand creature on its head. Moveset Ink Blot is a spell exclusive to Old One, and it is a Water element spell. Ink Blot has the same power as Water Blast, but has a side effect. When used, a few random spells will be blocked by ink, making them temporarily unusable. It can be worn off after a few turns, or by switching to a different pet in battle. Trivia * It was a replacement of Captain Bully from Barnacle Cove (which was removed in a new update). * It learns Water and Ice element spells. * According to the description of the Sonic Blaster, the Sonic Blaster was possibly used to defeat the Old One (best) during the Order of Influence. * The small sand creature on top of the sea monster actually follows you around when you are completing missions in Shipwreck Shore. Merchant Items Here is a complete list of obtainable items in Shipwreck Shore's Ocean Outfitters. However, house items/furniture will not be included: Relics Obtained Here * Basic Water Relic (for Water Burst) * Strong Water Relic (for Aqua Spear) * Powerful Water Relic (for Torrent) Pets These pets can be found here: * Aquaster * Fishbol * Flikflit * Funkeel * Gnawdy * Ivory TripTrop * Mimic * Muckster * River Neek * Truckle * TripTrop Sides on battles only: * Cloaker * Shade * Squawks * Squibble There are no pets here that can only be encountered off to the side on wild encounters that our wiki knows of. Some pets that used to be obtainable by rescuing but no longer are able to be encountered are: * Aquariot * Ivory Truckle * Creela * Beneel * Squabble * Pokkit Nicknames Here are some nicknames available from Shipwreck Shore that aren't member-only: * Treasure Hunter (firstname): Catch a Mimic * Buccaneer (firstname) * Captain (firstname) Here are the member-locked nicknames available in Shipwreck Shore: * First-mate (firstname) * (firstname)beard the Pirate Trivia * Even though Shipwreck Shore is one of the newest of all locations in the game, the character of Eve never changed...even back when she was the master wizard of Barnacle Cove. * With Shipwreck Shore, some special pets that once were almost impossible to obtain were obtainable again through rescuing here. With the deletion of Clockwork Town, Fishbol and Aquariot were rare. They could only then be encountered here. With the quests and battling in Dyno Dig Oasis gone, Muckster was almost impossible to obtain in the wild for many months, returning here. Ivory Truckle was then once able to be rescued here for some time. * In the past, Eve said that no one could get inside the Academy yet when it already opened in 2018. Locations Category:Areas Category:Water